Desenlace
by Derwyd
Summary: Es romántico si Eijirou lo pensaba, un amor que lo consume todo hasta la cordura. ¿No?


**Renuncia legal**: El manga My Hero Academia no me pertenece. Este escrito está hecho por y para fans, favor de no lucrar, adaptar o republicar.

**Pairing**: Eiji K./Katsuki B.; Mitsuki B./Masaru B.; [pasado] Izuku M./Katsuki B.

**Advertencias**: un poco de angst, hurt/confort. Mención de ruptura, familia disfuncional, relaciones no saludables y saludables.

**Notas**: (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ Si les gusta, comenten.

**DESENLACE**

—¿Estás seguro que soy bienvenido? No quiero presionar a tus papás.

Eijirou sonrió un poco tenso mientras miraba al rubio alistarse para salir, su estómago estaba hecho nudos por la tensión que acarreaba desde a comienzos de mes. Katsuki le había dicho que ya era hora de conocer a su familia.

—Por supuesto que sí, _shitty hair_. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos.

Eijirou asintió y siguió a su pareja de casi un año. Un año saliendo con Katsuki Bakugou, más conocido como Ground Zero.

La puerta se cerró a las espaldas de ambos y caminaron en dirección al ascensor, Eijirou aún estaba nervioso, ¿cómo no estarlo? No todos los días conocías a los padres de tu pareja, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía más nervioso, no, era el hecho de que conocería también al exnovio de Katsuki y héroe número uno, Deku. Eijirou estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—¿Me puedes repetir por qué Deku-san va a estar allí? ¿No que ya terminaron?

Katsuki frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y lo miró entre molesto y amenazante, pero no le dijo nada por el resto del recorrido en el ascensor, incluso así, él se lo veía venir, desde que habían comenzado a salir, Katsuki era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero directas.

—Lo único que tienes que saber es que si no quisiera estar contigo no lo estaría, idiota. Ahora deja de ponerte nervioso, me molestas.

Eijirou lo miró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, esas palabras eran las mismas que le había dicho hace meses atrás, cuando apenas llevaban saliendo un par de semanas y era lo que lo tranquilizaba. Katsuki era un hombre de palabra y si él decía que quería estar con él y no con nadie más, Eijirou le creería a él por sobre la prensa y sus mismas dudas.

Aún pese al tiempo transcurrido, la gente se acordaba del dúo y pareja heroica: el dúo maravilla, compuesto por Ground Zero y Deku, que en esos tiempos se alzaban por los rankings de popularidad de manera rápida y explosiva.

Era la historia de amor que calentaba el corazón y hacía a todos creer en el amor, amigos de infancia que se conocían desde bebés, crecieron juntos, pelearon, se convirtieron en rivales, juntos llegaron a U.A para convertirse en héroes y, en su tercer año, declararon su amor y estuvieron juntos por años hasta hace dos años atrás.

Eijirou, quien había fallado el examen de admisión de U.A, vivió todo el tórrido romance a través de la televisión y las redes sociales, ¡no podía no hacerlo! Tenían la misma edad y siempre estuvo curioso por personas fuertes.

Shiketsu era increíble y había aprendido maravillosas cosas allí, pero lo que sí le molestaba es que eran algo más lentos en el aprendizaje comparados con U.A.

Ground Zero y Deku ya tenían su licencia de héroes provisional y estuvieron trabajando por un año para cuando Kirishima pudo recién postular a su licencia. Sus nombres ya aparecían en los rankings de los 100 héroes más relevantes del año cuando él tuvo su primera misión y, para cuando se graduó, ambos nombres (junto a otros de U.A) ya estaban en el top 10 de los héroes egresados con mayor promesa.

Era imposible no seguirlos, ambos ascendieron a la fama como el dúo heroico, ganando batallas con sangre, sudor y lágrimas y fue eso mismo que rompió a Japón cuando la pareja declaró que ambos habían optado por finalizar su relación amorosa.

Eijirou mismo había derramado algunas lágrimas de tristeza porque ambos eran tan geniales juntos. Ninguno dijo mucho al respecto pidiendo respetar su vida privada, pero ambos dijeron que seguirían trabajando juntos, solo que harían misiones en solo por un tiempo hasta acostumbrarse.

Fue en esa situación en que Eijirou conoció a Katsuki. Una redada que salió mal y tuvieron que llamar a las agencias aledañas. Ground Zero estaba trabajando solo y cuando llamaron para pedir respaldo de Deku, la agencia lamento no poder enviarlo porque estaba _al otro lado del país_.

Eijirou, junto al resto de otros héroes, fueron a ayudar a la zona del crimen y fue allí mismo que pudo comprender por qué le decían _Ground Zero_. Edificios aledaños estaban destruidos, villanos salían cual cucarachas entre edificios y escombros y Ground Zero giró como un torbellino de ira y fuego desde el cielo juzgador e imperdonable hasta que impactó en el suelo y lo que él pensaba era el líder de los villanos yacía en la zona cero de impacto con la espalda del héroe victoriosa, sudor que caía como agua en el hombre y el grito de victoria que siguió siendo seguido por el eco de civiles y héroes alrededor.

Nunca antes se había enamorado de alguien tan rápido y fue allí, entre rescate y captura, que conoció a al rubio.

—Has estado muy callado —recriminó el otro hombre. El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido y le sonrió a su pareja con torpeza.

—Lo siento, ya sabes… estoy nervioso.

¡Y cómo no estarlo!

—Es solo la vieja bruja, papá y el estúpido de Deku. Nadie te va a hacer nada. —Gruñía el rubio mientras señalaba a la derecha para poder virar el vehículo.

Eijirou soltó una risa algo histérica y siguió mirando por la ventana, pronto la ciudad comenzó a desaparecer un poco y los edificios se transformaron en casas, era una buena zona residencial y en menos de media hora, Katsuki estacionó enfrente de una hermosa casa de dos pisos, blanca con techumbre verde.

—Llegamos.

Katsuki aparcó y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, incluso en algo tan cotidiano el hombre lo hacía con una elegancia innata, esos ojos rubíes atentos y consumidores como el mismo don que poseía y lo miró directamente:

—Deja de ponerte nervioso, no dejaré que nada te pase —las manos de Katsuki, grandes y callosas, movieron el pelo de Eijirou junto con esa pequeña sonrisa que le daba el rubio.

Solo eso pudo parar con el nudo de nervios que el pelirrojo tenía en su estómago y asintió.

—¡Vamos a hacerlo!

—Ya bájate.

La casa de los padres de Katsuki era hermosa, el jardín delantero era pequeño, pero de aquí Eijirou podía apreciar que el jardín interior era más grande.

Katsuki sacó otro par de llaves y abrió la puerta sin siquiera dudarlo.

—Estoy en casa.

A medida que ambos avanzaban, Eijirou no pudo evitar mirar la decoración, lo organizado que era el lugar, el estilo y, sobre todo, las fotos. Recuadros por doquier. Katsuki de bebé, una pareja que suponía eran los padres de su novio, fotos de niño, guardería, los comienzos de la adolescencia y en casi todas ellas había otro niño.

Verde y rojo.

Niños uno con una malla para capturar cicadas, otro sosteniendo la bolsa; un par de ropa de bebés con el diseño de All Might. No pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué es esa voz que escuchó? ¿Es acaso el sonido de un hijo desagradecido? ¿Es nuestro bastardo de hijo, Masaru?

Una voz femenina rompió el ambiente y Eijirou escuchó a Katsuki gruñir y luego el suspiro de otra persona.

—Mitsuki, cariño, por favor.

—¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS BASTADO, VIEJA BRUJA?!

—¡NO ME VENGAS A GRITAR HIJO MALAGRADECIDO! ¡Ven y saluda como la gente! ¡¿Es que acaso te crie en un granero?!

—¡Esta mierda de casa es una pocilga, vi-!

—Katsuki, por favor.

Y de la nada, Eijirou se encontró en la sala de estar mirando a una pareja de mediana edad, el hombre tenía una actitud pasiva mientras que la madre de Katsuki fruncía el ceño de la misma manera que él.

Era como ver a dos gotas de agua.

—Viejo —lo que antes eran gritos ahora era una suave aceptación. El hombre en el sofá se levantó y saludó a Katsuki, lo abrazó y acarició el cabello como si no estuviera abrazando a un héroe profesional.

Era su hijo.

Eijirou parpadeó sorprendido, nunca había visto a Katsuki tan sumiso hasta ahora, el padre le susurró algo y el otro respondió asintiendo y el hombre mayor sonrió antes de dejarlo ir.

Para ese entonces, la rubia mujer ya estaba de pie estirando sus brazos y con ojos amenazantes, casi esperando a que Katsuki se negara, el rubio bufó, pero abrazó a su madre quien hizo un ritual similar para luego separarse con un gruñido.

—Vieja, papá, él es Eijirou Kirishima, mi novio.

Era una actitud tan despreocupada, la cadera de Katsuki sobresalía un poco cuando se apoyó en su pie izquierdo y sus manos apuntaron con el pulgar en la dirección en que él estaba, Eijirou sintió sudor apilarse en su nuca y sonrió nervioso.

—M-mucho gusto, Eijirou Kirishima —e hizo una reverencia.

—Bienvenido, Kirishima-kun. —Saludó el padre de Katsuki y el pelirrojo le sonrió tras erguirse. Por otra parte, la madre de Katsuki lo miró frunciendo el ceño, su mirada aguda le recordaba un montón a su rubia pareja y el nerviosismo volvió a su cuerpo nuevamente.

—¡No lo mires así!

—Izu-chan es más tierno.

—¡Eso no importa, vieja bruja!

—¡Por supuesto que sí importa! Izu-chan es más tierno y agradable que tú, hijo ingrato, pero supongo que no está mal. Te gustan de ese estilo, fuertes e inocentes.

Eijirou se sonrojó incluso más que Katsuki quien farfulló mientras dejó salir chispas de su don en sus manos lo que generó más gritos de su madre sobre _no explotar cosas en la casa_ y _hemos estado sin explosiones desde hace tres meses_ (que fue la última visita del rubio a casa).

—Kirishima-kun —le hablaba el padre de Katsuki—, por favor, llámame Masaru-san. Mi esposa querrá que la llames Bakugou-san y será complicado si te diriges a ambos con el mismo nombre.

Eijirou asintió sonriente.

—¡No hay problema, Masaru-san!

Lo que procedió fue lo que Eijirou había vivido pocas veces en su vida, pero no quitaba el nerviosismo, conocer a los padres de tu pareja siempre era complicado, sobre todo cuando Bakugou-san seguía preguntando por lo que ahora él entendía era Deku (a quien le decía Izu-chan) y entre anécdotas de infancia, Masaru-san intentando separar a ambos rubios y los vasos de agua repletos, el sonido de la puerta abrirse dio el aviso de otra persona más en el hogar.

A Eijirou le habían contado historias sobre _padres_ que se llevaban bien con la expareja, las encontraba graciosas y —de vez en cuando— penosas (sobre todo las de Denki quien siempre tenía problemas para conectar con los padres de sus novias), pero nunca antes pensó que le tocaría a él. Se sabía una persona afable, relajada y simpática, era un _héroe_, no estaba tan abajo en los rankings y no le fruncía el ceño a trabajar un poco, pero el rostro inherentemente feliz y complacido de Bakugou-san al escuchar la puerta abrirse lo descolocó por completo, eso y la sonrisa afable y tranquila del padre de Katsuki.

—Ahh, ya llegó —fue todo lo que dijo el hombre ganándose el parpadeo de Eijirou quien siguió con sorpresa y extrañeza la corrida que hizo la madre de Katsuki a la entrada de la casa.

—¡Izu-chan! —reía la mujer en la entrada, su voz sonaba lejana, pero no por eso menos feliz.

Algo murmuró el padre de Katsuki, pero Eijirou estaba completamente concentrado en tratar de escuchar la conversación en la entrada de la casa como para prestarle atención a lo que el hombre murmuraba.

Una risa masculina atravesó la casa.

—... como siempre, tía.

Eijirou reconocía esa voz, ahora se escuchaba un poco más relajada y amena, pero sin dudas era la voz de Deku, _héroe profesional número 1: Deku_. Eijirou se sentía hiperventilar nuevamente, una mezcla de emociones que aún no sabía discernir.

Los pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo y pronto dos figuras entraron. Deku abrazando a la madre de Katsuki, la mujer apretando la figura del otro hombre como si no fuera absolutamente raro tener al ex de tu hijo en tu casa y estar _feliz_, igual de feliz, de verlo a él.

—Izu-chan, tan encantador como siempre. ¿Cómo está Inko-chan?

—Mamá está bien, se entretiene mucho en el club de lectura. También sé que usted intentó entrar, tía —había una sonrisa maliciosa allí que fue seguida por la risa ahogada de Masaru-san y la risa _no tan_ ahogada de Katsuki.

—¡Oh, shush! Esas perras amargadas no saben lo que es leer. ¡Tienen suerte de que Inko-chan se junte con ellas! ¡Frígidas todas! —se quejaba. Eso logró la risa de Deku quien asintió.

Deku se movía por la casa de Katsuki como si fuera la suya, se separó de Bakugou-san para saludar a Masaru-san quien lo abrazó y le susurró algo al oído a lo que el hombre asintió como respuesta con una gran sonrisa.

Él tenía pecas, Eijirou lo sabía, pero nunca antes lo había visto en primera persona como para realmente comprender el hecho de que un hombre musculoso, un poco más alto que Katsuki y con voz algo profunda pudiera tener algo tan… _tierno_ en su rostro.

—Tú debes ser Kirishima-kun —en su análisis, Eijirou se perdió por unos segundos hasta que vio al hombre delante de él estirando su mano y sonriéndole como si no le importara que estuviera aquí, como si estuviera feliz de que estuviera aquí—, puedes llamarme Izuku, Midoriya o Deku, como prefieras.

Dios, el pelirrojo sentía su mano sudar, pero aun así la extendió y sacudió la mano contraria, su sonrisa un poco débil, sin embargo, siempre presente.

—M-Midoriya está bien. Puedes llamarme Kirishima o Eiji, ¡todos me dicen así! —admitía un poco nervioso.

Deku tenía los ojos verdes y algo redondos.

—Un gusto, Kirishima-kun, ¡espero que nos llevemos bien!

Y le sonrió, a él. Eijirou asintió y dejó ir la mano del otro hombre, callosa como la de Katsuki y grande.

—Tío, mamá me mandó con galletas.

—¡Oh! Fantástico. Las comeremos después del almuerzo —respondía el hombre extendiendo la mano mientras recibía el paquete.

—¡Genial! ¿Son de vainilla? —preguntaba Bakugou-san con una sonrisa mirando la caja en las manos de su esposo.

—Son surtidas. Como no sabía las preferencias de Kirishima-kun, prefirió hacer un poco de todo.

Eijirou miraba todo un poco descolocado, sintiéndose fuera de lugar por la naturalidad de la reunión, el hecho de que Deku siquiera parpadeaba al hacer las cosas. El recién llegado dejó su bolsa en una mesa lateral donde el mismo Katsuki había dejado su bolso y había obligado a Eijirou a poner el suyo y caminó de vuelta a la mesa mientras hablaba con ambos padres de su novio hasta que llegó al puesto de su derecha, a ese que tenía sentado a Katsuki.

Su novio estaba callado, simplemente mirando la escena transcurrir como si no hubiera nada de extraño, pero no había manera en que el estómago de Eijirou no se apretara cuando Deku se dirigió a su pareja.

—Kacchan —dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa, su mano se estiró y acarició el cabello rubio de Katsuki, su cuerpo se acercó y como si fuera lo más natural posible, se agachó para dejar un beso en la coronilla de su frente.

Era una imagen tierna, cómo Katsuki aceptaba la muestra de amor sin moverse ni quejarse —el rubio era experto en eso—, como gruñó por lo bajo algo y el otro héroe asentía y volvió a acariciar hebras rubias hasta separarse un poco y tomar asiento en la otra punta de la mesa.

Normal, pensó Eijirou al ver a la pareja hablar, para ellos esto era normal.

—El almuerzo va a estar listo dentro de media hora, ¿por qué no ponemos la mesa?

Era una rutina, Deku se levantó tras decirle algo a Bakugou-san y se encaminó con Masaru-san a la cocina dejando atrás a Eijirou y Katsuki.

—Oye, mocoso, ¿cómo ha estado el trabajo? —pronto la mesa se llenó de anécdotas del trabajo. Papeleos, entrevistas, Eijirou preguntando a qué se dedicaban ambos padres de su novio, Masaru-san poniendo platos y servicios junto a Deku quien intervenía de vez en cuando.

El pelirrojo no podía decir que estaba cien por ciento cómodo, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba incómodo. Ni Deku ni Katsuki hablaban mucho entre sí, era más como una conversación con los padres y la casa se llenó de risas, preguntas de vez en cuando fuera de lugar y curiosidad por parte de Eijirou.

Nunca había visto una dinámica así.

—... Y eso me tendrá fuera del país por tres meses —terminó de decir Deku en un suspiro. La mesa pronto se tornó silenciosa y Eijirou se removió de su silla nervioso.

—¿Por qué no fui avisado de esto antes? —la pregunta salió de los labios de Katsuki quien frunció el ceño mirando a Deku—, nunca has tomado una misión fuera del país, Deku.

—No seas así, Kacchan, me avisaron esta semana y he estado tapado en papeles.

—Somos un dúo heroico, mierda. ¡Se supone que tengo que saber ese tipo de cosas!

—No hemos estado en una misión juntos en un año, Kacchan. —La respuesta frustrada de Deku pareció romper algo en la pequeña armonía que había. Pronto, Katsuki comenzó a lanzar cosas a Deku.

—¡Katsuki! —regañó Bakugou-san al rubio.

—¡No me tires cosas, Kacchan! Anda, no te pongas así.

—¡ME PONGO COMO ME DA LA PUTA GANA! —gritó frustrado el rubio mientras activada su don.

Servilletas, tenedores, cuchillos, un salero y un vaso volaban como proyectiles al otro héroe quien los agarraba lo más rápido posible desde su posición.

—¡Kacchan!

—¡Y UNA MIERDA ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ SOPORTANDO ESTO! ¡ESTÚPIDO DEKU! —gritó frustrado el rubio volcando la silla en su afán por alejarse de la mesa. El sonido de su don estallar por pasillos que Eijirou desconocía más los gritos de ira dejaban en evidencia que Katsuki no estaba en el mejor de los humores.

—¡KATSUKI!

—No ahora, Mitsuki. Déjalo respirar —aplacó Masaru-san a su esposa.

Eijirou dejó de mirar el pasillo por el cual se fue Katsuki y miró a Deku sorprendido, el otro héroe suspiró aún sin quitar la vista por el lugar donde se había ido Katsuki y, rápidamente, miró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa incómoda mientras acomodaba los varios cubiertos y elementos que Katsuki le había lanzado.

—Lo siento, eso fue... No fue mi intención.

—... Realmente no sé qué decir —Eijirou rascó incómodo su nuca y suspiró—, nunca antes había estado en este tipo de situaciones.

Deku lo miró y asintió. Hubo un silencio que solo era ocupado por los sonidos de algo estallar en la lejanía hasta que la silla de Deku sonó y el hombre caminó en dirección al sonido.

Ahora más que nunca, el silencio era avasallador en la mesa del comedor, Bakugou-san con el ceño fruncido y Masaru-san acomodando la mesa nuevamente.

—Realmente lamento el desplante de Katsuki —se disculpaba Masaru-san un poco incómodo—, siempre ha sido un chico con corta paciencia.

—Pendejo estúpido —maldecía la madre de su novio—. Como sea, chico, tú escogiste esto y sabrás en lo que te metes con esos dos.

—Lo que Mitsuki quiere decir —suspiró ya agotado el hombre de lentes— es que quizás debas… _pensar_ un poco más en lo que te estás metiendo. Ergh… La relación entre Izuku y Katsuki es complicada y...

—¿Me está diciendo que su hijo me engaña con su ex? —preguntó sorprendido Eijirou a la pareja.

—¡No! —negó el hombre—, no… No es eso. Lo siento si eso es lo que entendiste, me refiero a que Katsuki e Izuku siempre han estado juntos, _siempre_. En lo bueno y en lo malo y es muy probable que siempre sean así, su relación es… Altamente dependiente el uno del otro. Pese a que no se ven todos los días, debes de saber que se hablan todos los días, es imposible que Katsuki te haya ocultado eso…

Masaru-san tenía razón, Katsuki no le había ocultado nada a Eijirou, él siempre supo que una vez al mes, Katsuki se juntaría con Deku a hablar en un café, en el departamento del otro o incluso en su propio departamento; Eijirou sabía que todas las noches, Katsuki mandaría un mensaje al otro preguntándole si todo estaba bien; Eijirou sabía que Katsuki más de una vez lo dejó plantado en una cita porque Deku terminó en el hospital y era él quien tenía que hacer el papeleo, velar por el bienestar de Deku y tomar decisiones si el otro estaba incapacitado para hacerlo.

Eijirou sabía que Deku había hecho lo mismo por Katsuki cuando hace tres meses el rubio terminó en tratamientos intensivos producto de un villano y fue Deku quien apareció en la recepción del hospital haciendo preguntas, llamando médicos, pidiendo informes y tomando decisiones. Él solo se enteró al otro día, cuando todo ya estaba hecho y listo que su novio estaba en el hospital. Nunca vio a Deku allí cuando fue a cuidar de Katsuki, pero sí podía ver vestigios de él en forma de tazas de té, libros en la mesita de noche y una figurita de All Might al lado de las flores que él le había llevado al rubio.

—No sé qué decir a eso —susurraba Eijirou mirando sus manos.

—Nada, por ahora. Si tienes dudas, siempre puedes hablar con ellos, ¿sabes? Ni Izuku ni Katsuki gustan de mentir e Izuku es realmente malo en eso. —Masaru-san le sonrió y Eijirou asintió.

Minutos después, un más calmado Katsuki entró por el comedor y se sentó a su lado. La mejilla de Deku se veía algo inflamada, pero sonreía ahora más tranquilo, era evidente que había habido una pelea, pero ninguno de los dos dijo mucho al respecto.

El almuerzo comenzó incómodo hasta que Bakugou-san comenzó nuevamente a molestar a Katsuki sobre su corto temperamento lo que provocó la risa de Deku y Masaru-san. Era evidente que la personalidad de Katsuki estaba heredada de su madre.

De allí en más, Eijirou solo observó, no había nada que dijera que Katsuki lo estaba engañando, no miradas amorosas, no toques que dejaban en evidencia de algo más, siquiera hablaba tanto con Deku como lo hacían sus padres y Deku era igual, contando anécdotas de su trabajo, de sus amigos, moviendo sus brazos tratando de explicar algo, nada que hiciera a Eijirou pensar que había algo más.

Incluso así, el pelirrojo dudaba.

Fue a la hora del té cuando Deku le dio la oportunidad de hablar a solas, insistiendo que ya que estaban ocupando todos los recursos de los Bakugous, que estaba en su deber servirles té y galletas.

Katsuki solo le frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Eijirou tomó eso como una victoria, esta era la única oportunidad que tendría para hablar a solas con el otro héroe y _necesitaba_ saber, todo, lo que pudiera, nada, quería preguntar, tenía cosas que decir, tenía dudas que aclarar y...

—¿Sabes cuál es la primera memoria de Kacchan? —Deku siquiera lo dejó organizar sus ideas cuando lo atacó con esa pregunta en la cocina, la sonrisa suave en sus labios le dio a entender que era algo que él encontraba tierno.

Eijirou negó con la cabeza al hombre.

—De mí, cayéndome de cabeza al suelo. Cada vez que se acuerda se larga a reír muy fuerte, me salió sangre por la nariz y lloré por lo que parecieron horas según mi mamá. Kacchan se rio todo el rato. ¿Sabes cuál es mi primera memoria? —le preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez no esperó una respuesta, sino que continuó hablando como si Eijirou no estuviera allí—, de Kacchan tratando de escalar la encimera de su cocina, no sé qué trataba de alcanzar, pero me acuerdo de él tratando de alcanzar algo y de mi abajo sosteniéndolo.

Había nostalgia allí, Eijirou lo reconocía dolorosamente.

—Eso pasó de niños, Kirishima-kun, ninguno de los dos tendría más de tres años. He estado con Kacchan desde siempre, nunca conocí una vida sin él... No siempre fue bueno, Kacchan es maleducado y poco empático y... Bueno... Cuando era adolescente no era la mejor de las personas, pero creció, maduró y para mí siempre será la persona más genial de todo el universo. Aizawa-sensei… Bueno, tú lo conoces como Eraserhead… En fin, Aizawa-sensei nos dijo una vez, cuando ambos nos graduamos e hicimos el papeleo para ser un dúo heroico, que teníamos mucha agua bajo el puente.

» Yo no entendía qué significaba eso, pero también debo admitir que ambos fuimos obstinados, queríamos mostrarle al mundo que estaban equivocados, que éramos el uno para el otro, pero no siempre funciona. Lo amo, Kirishima, como nunca antes he amado o amaré a alguien, pero también sé que no hay manera en que ambos podamos estar juntos sin que algo malo suceda. Sacamos lo mejor de nosotros, pero también sacamos lo peor de nosotros… Cuídalo, esta es la última vez que te advierto.

Los ojos de Deku habían partido amenos, con nostalgia y amor en sus ojos, palabras suaves sobre recuerdos de infancia, el amor brotaba por todo su ser acordándose de Katsuki en sus años más tiernos hasta tornarse algo oscuro y desgarrador, su voz más ronca, sus sentimientos más difusos, había una proclamación de permanencia eterna en la vida del otro, de dependencia.

Los ojos serios y mortales del otro hombre dejaron claro sus intenciones, por lo menos para Eijirou. No sobre que le iba a quitar a Katsuki, sino de lo que le pasaría si lo hacía sufrir. El otro héroe no dijo nada más, la bandeja en sus manos tenía todo lo necesario cuando salió de la cocina y Eijirou tomó ese tiempo para volver a respirar sin represión y ordenar sus ideas, cuando salió, el resto de los Bakugou ya estaban tomando té hablando de manera ligera, Deku sentado en otro sofá solo, riéndose del álbum que había sacado Bakugou-san cuando ambos estaban en la cocina.

Katsuki estaba burlándose de algo en las fotos, feliz, mientras Masaru-san acariciaba el cabello de su hijo de vez en cuando, dotándolo de amor.

Cuando hizo su presencia conocida, Katsuki lo miró y le hizo espacio a su lado sin problemas.

—_Lo único que tienes que saber es que si no quisiera estar contigo no lo estaría, idiota._

Tenía sentido, pensó Eijirou cuando recordó la conversación de la mañana. Sus ojos tomaron el rostro atractivo del rubio, su aire de felicidad pese a que su boca dijera insultos tras insultos, su calor cuando tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos y su sonrisa de medio lado cuando dijo una broma que lo hizo reír más para simular que porque realmente estuviera feliz.

Cuando salieron de la casa de los Bakugou, el auto estuvo en silencio por un corto trayecto, el pelirrojo aun dudando qué decir.

—Si te pidiera que nunca más vieras a Midoriya, ¿lo harías? —y dijo lo que primero se le vino a la cabeza.

El auto se detuvo de un momento a otro, de forma brusca en medio de la calle en los suburbios. Eijirou parpadeó sorprendido por el cambio de ambiente, antes si bien estaba silencioso, era un silencio despreocupado y casi normal.

Ahora, los ojos de rubíes de Katsuki brillaban, pero no como nunca antes los había visto brillar, sino con algo horrible y oscuro, una expresión completamente neutral en el rostro del otro hombre y con un toque de ferocidad que nunca antes había sentido dirigido a su persona.

Eijirou supo la respuesta sin siquiera escuchar algo por parte de su novio, estaba allí en su rostro, en sus ojos, en lo neutral de su ceño no fruncido y en lo letal de su mirada.

—No es eso lo que quería decir —se apresuró a decir Eijirou—, es solo... ¿Qué les pasó? ¡No puedes decirme que esto no es raro, Kat! Es lo más extraño que me ha pasado, si tanto se aman, ¡¿por qué estoy yo aquí?! —preguntó frustrado el pelirrojo, sus ojos ardían y su estómago se apretó por la desazón.

Katsuki cambió su rostro, hizo un mohín furioso con sus labios y apretó el manubrio fuertemente, Eijirou podía oler algo quemarse, pero incluso así no dejó de mirar al rubio, quería una respuesta y la quería ahora.

—El nerd y yo… No somos buenos el uno para el otro —admitió frustrado el rubio—… No... No fue fácil, Eiji. Toda nuestra vida hemos estado al lado del otro y cuando esto nació —decía el rubio agarrándose la polera, mencionando sutilmente su corazón—, todo se fue a la mierda. Todo lo que veía era él, todo lo que él veía era yo y Dios... Las peleas. No fue un paseo por el parque, esta mierda que creció tanto que se volvió incontrolable, éramos como un agujero negro, ¿sabes? Nos consumíamos todo, lo bueno y lo malo... Y... Y ya no podíamos estar juntos así sin querer… consumir… pero tampoco podíamos estar aparte y esto es lo mejor que hemos podido hacer. No te miento cuando digo que, si no quiero, no estaría contigo. Eres… bueno, bueno para mí, eres increíble, Eiji, pero no me pidas nunca eso. Nunca. Siempre pensé que después del Nerd no tendría otras relaciones, ¿sabes? Pero supongo que estaba equivocado y estoy feliz de eso.

Eijirou lo miró, las palabras que Katsuki sacaba de su boca a la fuerza en un intento por explicarle algo que era doloroso para él, el intento desesperado del rubio por hacer que se quedara y la verdad.

¿Un amor que lo consumía todo?

¿No era eso lo que las novelas siempre escribían? Algo maravilloso capaz de sobrepasar todo hasta la cordura, pero ahora que lo veía en carne propia no pudo evitar estar agradecido que le hubiera tocado a él.

Un amor capaz de consumirlo todo, de dejar solo vestigios de una persona no era atractivo y eso era lo que les había pasado. Eijirou nunca supo que había _amores malos_ hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

—¿Es platónico? —preguntó el pelirrojo mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos—, lo que tienen ahora, ¿es completamente platónico? —inquiría.

Katsuki asintió sin dudarlo.

—Ok, entiendo, entiendo... Solo… Mucha información por ahora. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Eijirou sintió desazón y, una parte pequeña de él, felicidad. Porque de no ser por esto, Katsuki nunca hubiera terminado con Deku. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de que Katsuki no pudiera estar con la persona que más amaba, también le dolía un poco. Era un reemplazo.

—No miento cuando digo que te amo —gruñó el rubio a su lado—, no saco ni una mierda teniéndote al lado para decirte mentiras.

Eijirou se carcajeó con un poco de histeria, pero asintió sabiendo que era verdad.

—También te amo, Kat.

Un amor que lo consumía todo no sonaba tan bien ahora. Prefería este tipo de amor, uno afable.

* * *

**Notas**: A veces creo que la relación entre Izuku y Katsuki hubiera terminado un poco más violenta porque realmente tienen mucho que trabajar, es por eso que adoro leer los fanfics llenos de fluff y cosas domésticas.

¿Les gustó? Sus comentarios son mi sueldo :)

-_Derwyd_


End file.
